


A Partner In Crime

by Just_Jess



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brothers, Kidnapping, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Jess/pseuds/Just_Jess
Summary: "...brother?"What if the twins were separated at birth and didn't know the other existed?  This is just a short dive into how that first meeting could have gone.I'm really bad at summaries.





	1. Jerome

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry
> 
> All mistakes are my own 
> 
> I own nothing.

Jerome smiled as he carried the struggling man into the rundown hotel room that he had rented for that week. Having tied the man's hands and feet together with zipties, he was confident he wasn't going to be able to break free. Throwing him on the bed he made sure the gag and blindfold where still in place. "Dont go anywhere," he joked patting the man's shoulder.

It had been almost too easy Jerome slightly dissapointed, the man never saw him coming. How he didn't see a man in a ski mask running up behind him was beyond his knowledge.

Locking the door he peaked out the window to make sure they weren't followed. He sighed as he turned around and saw his prisoner still struggling to free himself. "You know your just going to hurt yourself if you keep doing that." Jerome shakes his head as the man lets out a frustrated groan before slumping into the bed, "Relax, I promise I'm not going to kill you or rape you or anything like that. "

Jerome wasn't lying he had no intention on hurting this man in any way, if anything this man was now the most important person in the world to him. The man didn't know it but both their lives where about to change. 

As far back as Jerome could remember he had always felt alone, knowing he was smarter than everyone around him, especially his mother wasn't always easy. The only thing that women ever cared about was where she was getting her next drink and who she was going to sleep with that night. He hated that women, well he actually hated everyone. He longed for someone who could understand him, for someone who wasn't a complete idiot or hell just someone he could stand to be around. As far as he was concered everyone was as worthless as the next. Simple cows that needed to be slaughtered. He had to fight every impluse in his body not to just snap that women's neck and get it over with. 

His life changed one night when his drunk mother threw him out for the night after they argued about her sleeping with a known pedophile. She mummbled, "I should have kept your brother instead of you," before slamming the door in his face. He just stood there in complete shock, "....brother?"

Jerome not one for letting things go later discover he did indeed have a brother, in fact he had a freaking twin brother. The bitch had gotten rid of him because she didn't want to deal with two kids and selfishly she separated them so she could keep him basically as her slave. This was the last straw and later that week he laughed as he took her life. Her pleases for mercy only drove him to stab her more. She not only ruined his life but she took his brother away from him. Before she died he was able to get one more imortant piece of information from her, his brother's name was Jeremiah. Jerome finally had something to go on and he was going to find him no matter who he had to kill. 

Jerome kept the knowlege of his brother a secrete when he was thrown into Arkham for kiling the whore. He just couldn't hold back his laughter, the stupid detective knew he was guilty so there was no point in hiding it anyway. Soon afterwards some rich guy broke him and a few others out to work for him. Jerome had one thing on his mind and immediately started focusing on his search for his brother. 

Through less than legal means he found out that his brother was adopted by a very well off family and renamed Xander Wilde. The man now hyperventilating on the bed, he put up a good fight but Jerome was not about to let him get away.

Jerome shook his head as he sat down next to his brother, " you know Xander, " he said as he ran his fingers gently through his brother's hair, " you might not know this right now but I am going to be the best friend you have ever had. I have waited a very long time to meet you." He paused as he wiped away few tears running down his brother's face. "No matter what I promise you that nothing is going to ever separate us again." Slowly he pulls off the blindfold and whispers, "We are going to have so much fun brother."


	2. Xander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander/ Jeremiah's point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be a one shot but I decided to explore with this idea a little bit more. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own
> 
> I own nothing

Xander yawned as he headed to his vehicle. It had been a very long week and he just wanted to take a shower, eat, than just go to bed.

Having way too much on his mind he didn't notice the masked figure running up behind him. Before his mind could react he found himself zip tied and blindfolded. The man held his hand over Xander's mouth as he dragged him over to a car. After being shoved into truck the man roughly tied a gagged around Xander's mouth and slammed the door shut. 

Xander's made a few pathetic attempts to break free from the zipties binding his hands together. Sadly that only resulted in him hurting his wrists. 

Fortunately or unfortunately not to much time past before the car came to a stop. Xander knew there was a good chance he wasn't going to make it out of this alive but he was going to so his best to fight. As soon as he heard the trunk opened he immediately started fighting as the man hoisted him over his shoulder. He was annoyed with just how helpless he truly was as the man effortlessly carried him into some kind of room. By the smell he guessed it was some kind of run down bug infested hotel room. He was disgusted as he was thrown onto a foul smelling bed. The man mockingly telling him not to go anywhere made him huff. 

Rolling on his side he desperately dug his nails into the zipties still trying to break them with little success. The man chimed in, "you know your just going to hurt yourself if you keep doing that." Xander let out a frustrated groan as he let his body sink into the bed.

"Relax, I promise I'm not going to kill you or rape you or anything like that. " Xander could practically hear the smile in the man's voice. At least one of them was enjoying themselves. The man's promise not to hurt him brought him little comfort. It's not like he could trust the word of the man who just kidnapped him.

Xander couldn't stop himself from hyperventilating as he felt the mattress dip next to him. He flinched as the man begin stroking his hair. Shame washed over him as he could do nothing to stop the man from touching him. He couldn't stop the tears that escaped his eyes soaking the blindfold. 

The action felt strangly comforting as the man mumbled something about being his best friend and never being separated again.

Without warning light painfully flooded into his eyes forcing him to closed them. "We are going to have so much fun brother." As he slowly opened his eyes he froze coming face to face with someone who looked exactly like himself. Brother?


	3. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the individual who asked, I hope you enjoy and find it was worth the wait. ; )
> 
> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own  
> I own nothing

Xander's eyes widen in disbelief and shock, he and his kidnapper had the same face. "I know, I'm pretty freaking handsome aren't I," Jerome joked. Leaning over the frightened man Jerome palyfully kissed his forehead. "Lets make you a little more comfortable shall we? " he says as he grabs Xander by the waist and pulls him across the bed, propping him up on some pillows so he could sit up properly. Xander let out a few muffled protest, or it could have been a question, Jerome really couldn't tell. 

Jerome and Xander stared at each other for a few awkward moments , this being the first time seeing his brother up closed Jerome couldn't help himself. He was amazed, aside from Xander dressing like a huge nerd they were practically identical in everyway.

Pating Xander's leg Jerome starts paces back and forth trying to gathering his thoughts. "Allow me to be blunt as it's easier that way, ready? I'm your brother, twin brother obviously. My name is Jerome and your real name is Jeremiah. By the way Xander, is one of the nerdest names I have ever heard. Im calling you Jeremiah, get over it. Our mother didn't want to raise two kids so she gave you away and kept me. Oh by the way she's dead now, still with me?" He asked looking back at Jeremiah who gave him a wide eyed nod. "Good I was hoping you were smart."

With a laugh he continued, " Well Jeremiah, I've been kind of lonley as of late. I find other people... boring, usless cows the whole lot. They all think the same, but hey they are fun to play with, you know what I mean?" Jeremiah didn't answer, not that he could if he wanted, he was still tying to process everything. He had always known he was adopted but he had no idea he had a twin, a twin that just kidnapped him. He was saddened to hear that his birth mother was dead.

Jerome snapped his fingers to get his attention again, "right, well things have gotten very intresting for me. Jeremiah I've started killing people and I've enjoy it. I mean I really enjoy it."

This little confession made Jeremiah's heart drop, his mind started racing. This must have been the reason Jerome brought him here, he intended on making him his next victim. Panic set in, he fought harder against his restraints, crying in frustation as the zipties cut deeper into his wrist making them bleed.

Jerome bit his own lip, he wanted to be annoy by this little out burst but he couldn't help but find Jeremiah's muffled cries both cute and adorable. He had already become quite the doting brother while stalking Jereimiah. Having to slit a guys throat for accidentally pushing his brother into a table a few days ago. 

"Hey hey, no need for that, shhhhhh," he whispered as he pulled Jeremiah into a hug. Holdings him close he patted his back. He did his best not to laugh as Jeremiah started to calmed down. "As i said before brother, I'm not going to hurt you. In fact I love you, you might not know this right now but you and I are the same, I can feel it and I'm here to help you."

Jerome noted the blood now dripping from Jeremiah's wrists and sighed, "I told you not to hurt yourself silly." Pulling away, "we are going to have alot of fun together but it would seem I have alot of work to do first." Jerome said as he retrieved a first aid kit. "As they say not everything worth while will come easy. I promise I wont give up on you." Jeremiah mumbled something that Jerome couldnt quite make out again. Rolling his eyes, "lets have an actual conversation shall we," he said pulling the gag away from Jeremiah's mouth. 

Jeremiah licked his dry lips, "how is this helping me?" He asked as he glared at him. Jerome grinned happy his brother didnt call for help, "good boy. I was hoping I wouldnt have to shove that back into you mouth. Either way you will see, I want you to know that everything Im doing, Im doing it for you and us," he answered.

Jeremiah's jaw dropped, this guy was crazy. He lets out an annoyed groan as Jerome flipped him over onto his stomach and went to work on patching up his wrists. "I have a theory, Im insane, Ive always known that. You on the other hand appear to be completely normal, I dont like it. Since we are completely the same in every way, I think something is holding you back. I want to break through that barrier and fix you. Right now your are a prisoner of your own mind. " 

"So you take me prisoner?" Jeremiah asked flatly as Jerome finished patching up his wrist. Lifting him off the bed Jerome propped he up again to make him as comfortable as possible. "

"Look I'm happy to meet you and everything but this is no way to introduce yourself to someone. You need to let me go." Jeremiah pleaded. Jerome puts a finger to Jeremiah's lips to quiet him, " I need to be in complete contol right now. It wont be forever. Just till I make you all better."

Jereimiah knew he wasn't going to be able free himself so he did his best to relax for now. "Better? ....You made me lose my glasses," he mummbled. Jerome gave him a sympathetic look, "Sorry, I smashed them while I was blind folding you. I'll buy you some new ones."

Jermiah sighed gathering his thoughts, "so I have a twin brother and my mother is dead," he paused letting the information sink in more. He had always dreamt of meeting his real mother, the realization that he would never get that change upset him." I always knew I was adopted. I wanted to meet her, if you dont mind me asking, what was she like?"

Jerome glared, "She was a bitch and a drunk. She liked to screw any man she could, than she let them beat the hell out of me, just for fun. She always like to pretend to be a loving mother and she just kept pushing me Jeremiah..."

Jereimah had a bad feeling about what Jerome was going to say next, a few tears started to form in his eyes, "you killed her?" This made Jerome smile, "yes brother I killed her. I stabbed that bitch in the throat and watched her bleed to death." Jerome grabbed Jeremiah by the chin, " Dont you dare shead a tear for her, she didn't cry for me when they hurt me and she would have let them hurt you too."

Jeremiah he pulled away, "my dad use to beat me, but I didnt kill him. I got away from him so there is not excuse for your actions Jerome."

Jerome snorted, "I know. In fact I know alot about you brother. I did my research, dont worry your handsome self, I've got you." Clapping his hands together, "well lets get this started shall we?" he said jumping off the bed and walking over to the bathroom.

Jeremiah watched as Jerome dragged a handcuffed, hooded man out of the bathroom. His muffled protest were ignored by Jerome as he forced him to his knees. "Your biggest problem right now is you haven't killed anyone yet. You need to face your demons." He yanks the hood off the man's head revelling Jerimiah's adopted father. "What did you do?" Jeremiah yelled before stumbling off the bed hitting the floor pretty hard.

Jerome laughed while pulling a gun out of his jacket, "Aww Jeremiah did you hurt yourself again? Forget you were still tied up, silly." Pushing the man down to the floor, "I didnt say it was going to be easy love bug."

Jerimiah met his father's gaze, "I dont know what you are expecting me to do but I'm not doing it." Bending down Jerome stuck his knee painfully into Jeremiah's back causing him to groan. "Hear me out, I killed my mother, and I stopped hidding who I was. You kill this man and it might just unblock whatever is holding you back."

Jereimiah couldn't move, finding it hard to breath with his brother's knee in his back, "please stop," Jeremiah begged. Jerome frowned as he put the gun to Jeremiah's head, "you might hate me for this but eventually you will thank me." Cutting Jerimah's restaints, Jerome yanked him to his feet. 

Pulling out another gun he holds it out for him to take, while keeping his pointed to Jeremiah's head.  
Reluctantly Jeremiah took it, "you expect me to just kill my father in cold blood because he beat me when I was younger?"

Jerome poked Jeremiah in the head with the barrel of his gun, " not only that but for the lasting damage, even I can see you walk with a very slight limp brother."

Jeremiah closed his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh, with one quick motion he knocked the gun out of Jereom's hand and punched him hard enough to make him loss his balance and fall to the floor. Jeremiah glared as he pointed the gun at Jerome, "Its not always about doing what you want when you want. That is how you get caught Jerome. Killing him would have made no diffence as he means nothing to me..." Without breaking eye contact with Jerome he pointed the gun at his father's head and fired. He tossed the gun on the bed as his father's body twitched on the floor. 

Jerome smiled brightly, in all his planning he had not expected this. He also didnt expect the swift kick to the face he recieved. "That's for breaking my glasses," Jeremiah said flatly as he held out his hand to Jerome. "Its nice to know I'm not alone but we really need to work on your impulse control brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was unexpected, as I see it Jeremiah was always insane. He just hides it better that Jerome. Jerome does everything on impulse and Jeremiah has much more control over his emotions.  
> So to me they are very much alike yet very different. 
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
